Reborn No More
by magic in me
Summary: Harry Potter was ready. He was finally going to be able to see his paradise. He couldn't wait to see who would be in his little section of heaven, but couldn't help to hope all his loved ones would be there. (15) Rated T for mentions of past relationships with guys despite Harry being a guy in those stories.


**Just so it's clearer than a ramble: The Reborn Series is a challenge set by my family/friends to write 15 one-shots within a month. The task is to pick a character who is reborn into different lives, until they are deemed ready for the afterlife.**

**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt), Reborn:Zombie(Harry Potter/Highschool of the Dead), and Reborn:Deck(Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh), Reborn:Djinn(Harry Potter/Magi), Reborn:Fury(Harry Potter/How to Train Your Dragon), Reborn:Riches(****Harry Potter/Ouran High School Host Club), Reborn:Bender(Harry Potter/Ranma (1/2)), and finally Reborn:Family(Harry Potter/Fairy Tail)****. Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-4k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**EDIT A FEW HOURS AFTER WRITING: I blanked on the Clone from Naruto! I can't believe I did that!**

**Summary:**

**Harry Potter was ready. He was finally going to be able to see his paradise. He couldn't wait to see who would be in his little section of heaven, but couldn't help to hope all his loved ones would be there.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Harry Potter was tired when he arrived at his destination via train. Others, spirits of those long dead, where talking in quiet murmurs about what they would see. It wasn't that Harry wasn't curious. He was so curious that it hurt. He wanted to know what awaited him in his paradise. He just couldn't bring himself to talk to the others. Many weren't like him, hadn't lived as many lives as him.

Meeting Cedric as a sparkling vampire, and standing up against a coven of vampires who were too high and mighty much like Voldemort had been, Beauford Swan had been proud to stand beside the Cullens.

Being an uncle to Naruto Uzumaki, Nowaki had never regretted giving his life so that the small baby could have at least one parents to protect him against everything that would happen to him as a Jinchuriki.

Akane, the heir to a Kitsune Daiyokai who lived a life full of heartache and love, finding a mate in Sesshomaru, and a child in Rin, before her own daughter was taken away with her father into Death's grasp thanks to the humans.

Life as Parker Hilgard as he fought for what was right, learning to open his heart again, and falling in love with the vampire Sequoyah Redfern.

Giving his life so that Allison Argent could live was something that Sky Stilinski could never, and would never regret, even if it meant Stiles would forever be scarred by killing his own brother.

Meeting Tsunayoshi, protecting her brother Lambo, marrying Takeshi, Renatta Yamamoto nee Bovino lived a long and fulfilling life, serving her Don well.

Of course, life as Rai Taniyama hadn't been too bad either. Falling in love, being a top seller author, and dying of old age. What more could someone ask for? Even if it did mean dealing with ghosts all the time.

Then came his life as Sora Mitchel. He still couldn't decide if his life had been lived to it's fullest, but he was content with how it ended. How many could claim they saw a zombie apocalypse?

His life as Hebi Muto had been adventurous, but not nearly as terrifying as his past lives. Yes he'd nearly died, but in the end, he ended up falling in love, having a family, and passing away in his sleep.

His life as the Prince of the Amazon and Sindria, Bazyl, was full of excitement and battles, and he lived a long life after a few battles.

Life as the Dragon Rider Helga had seen many things in a world that was long past, including seeing dragons of a breed she'd never thought she would.

Life as a rich girl had been fun, especially as she tended to crossdress as Chiaki Nekozawa. Even if it meant living a normal life according to the Dursley's standards.

Junko Saotome's ability to gender bend had been the strangest she'd lived, even if she'd had a fun wife that had the capabilities to keep up with them.

Finally, her life as Keani. A mage who used Dragon Slayer Magic, a lost type of magic. She'd fought another war, but in the end, lived a long life with her mate and children.

"Harry/Beauford/Nowaki/Akane/Parker/Sky/Rena/Rai/Sora/Hebi/Bazyl/Helga/Chiaki/Junko/Keani!" Harry Potter opened his eyes from reminiscing his lives. Around him, he was surprised to see all of his loved ones surrounding him.

He was welcomed with open arms, even if a few of his spouses butted heads (such as Laxus and Sesshomaru), most got alone great (Takeshi and Takashi).

He was ready for peace.

* * *

**Omake:**

Akane paused as she was changing her child. Memories that were hers but not hers, something she was used to from her past life as Nowaki, flooded her mind. Her clone had watched Naruto grow up, relying on his own strength, and only calling upon the Kyuubi when he was desperate.

Seeing her nephew only breaking at the sight of his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, being attacked and nearly killed by Pein made her proud. He was a powerful boy, and his parent's couldn't have raised him better. She still mourned for her short time in that life, but now, she was happy.

Her nephew was going to be a hero, after all.


End file.
